PROJECT SUMMARY More than 5 million people in the US suffer from AD/ADRD, and the Alzheimer's Association predicts that the number of sufferers will increase to as many as 14 million by 2050. New recommendations for the care of dementia place a strong focus on Person-Centered care. Family caregivers can play a vital role in supporting this approach, but they are already stretched. The Alzheimer's Association estimates that 15.9 million people in the US contribute 18.2 billion hours of unpaid care in support of people suffering from AD/ADRD (averaging >21.9 hours per week). Half of all caregivers for AD/ADRD sufferers report feeling emotional stress, resulting from the practical, ?nancial, and emotional strains of this role. Family caregivers need more help, and a signi?cant majority want technology to support them in their caregiving activities; however, technology solutions are limited, adoption rates are low, and existing solutions are failing to keep pace with the rapid growth of mobile technology. Kinto has begun to address this gap by developing a mobile application designed to promote and support person-centered care. The proposed application will allow caregivers to create a detailed pro?le of the care recipient called the Person-Centered Care Pro?le. This information is then used to generate Kinto's Care Reports, summaries that are personalized to the care recipient, and tailored to the information needs of speci?c members of the circle of care (including doctors, caregivers and family members). Users will also receive expert recommendations tailored to their needs and caregiving situation, in addition to the support of Kinto's caregiving community. Phase II aims are to: 1. Expand the breadth and depth of data capture to create a Person-Centered Care Pro?le: a detailed pro?le of the care recipient organized by care topics that include care preferences and goals, doctors, conditions, medications, allergies, medical history, personal history, likes, dislikes, values, and beliefs 2. Enhance communication within the circle of care through the introduction of new Kinto Care Reports: detailed summaries that are personalized to the care recipient, and speci?cally tailored to the information needs of doctors, family members, and paid caregivers 3. Implement new privacy and security protocols to support deeper connections with the medical ecosystem The goals of the application will be to promote person-centered care, increase family engagement in AD/ADRD caregiving activities, reduce individual caregiver burdens and overall stress, prolong in-home residency, and to provide family caregivers access to best-in-class support and guidance relating to AD/ADRD caregiving.